Kiss Me
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: Just a quick one shot I did out of boredom. Edward finally has enough courage to tell Bella how he really feels about her after 16 years... ExB Rated: K


**A/N**

**Just a quick one shot I made up while I was on the couch babysitting my cousins. I couldn't get to my other computer with my Twilight fanfic on it….So I decided I'd just do a quick one-shot!**

**This is basically a thanks to all of you who have read my fanfic "Forever" so far! You guys all rock! Thank you so much! I mean wow, over 3,000 hits?! I had to do something for you guys! I hope you all like this!**

**All human...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does!**

--

Kiss Me

I sighed as I got up off of my black leather couch, I put the picture I had in my hands down on the shelf next to me.

"I guess this is it." I sighed, looking back at the picture one last time. It was of Bella and I when we were five, she was on my shoulders, clutching my hands so she wouldn't fall, her wavy brown hair all messed up.

I smiled at the picture and went down stairs to answer the door.

"Edward!" Alice's voice called from her room, stopping me. "What?" I snapped back, not meaning it to be so harsh.

Soon after she bounced out of her room, her black hair swung behind her, gold eyes shined up at me. "Are you finally going to tell Bella the truth?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

She knew I have had a crush on Bella ever since we were seven. I've known her for so long, and it took me a little over 16 years to realize I had fallen in love with her.

"Yes." I sighed letting out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. She smiled at me. "Everything's going to work out fine Edward." she said, she always knew how things were going to go somehow. Now I was praying that her words wouldn't let me down now.

I descended the stairs, as Esme opened the door. "Hello Bella." I heard her say. I stood stock still. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, big brown eyes smiling, not yet noticing my presence. She had on a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked beautiful.

"Hello Esme." I heard Bella's soft musical voice flood into the room. Her eyes then flashed over to me, as I walked towards her.

"Edward!" she yelled, taking a step forward she threw her arms around my neck hugging me. "Hi." She laughed, and let her arms drop to her sides, to my dismay.

I smiled at me. "Hello Bella." I chuckled, it's like she hasn't seen me in years. "I'll leave you two alone now." Esme said winking at me, before walking back into the kitchen.

'Does everyone know my plan?!' I thought, as I took Bella by the hand and lead her up to my room. Alice said hi to Bella and gave me a reassuring smile before dancing downstairs.

I frowned when we sat down on the couch, not wanting to let go of her hand I forced myself to do so, resisting the urge to push back the small strand of hair that fell from her blue headband.

"Bella." I started, taking a deep breathe. "I have to tell you something." My hands wound up into fist nervously, I looked everywhere but her small form beside me.

"What is it?" She asked, making me look back, her deep depths searching into my dark gold ones. She gasped. "You're not moving are you?!" her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"No Bella, we're not moving." I said ,giving her, her favorite crooked smile, pleased that she cared that I was in her life or not. She let out a sigh of relief, and gazed back up at me.

"Then what is it?…You look so nervous." She said, she shifted her weight so she was facing me. "You can tell me you know…" She whispered, her eyes looking at me. I looked down.

I sighed. "I know I can…I just….I don't want it to…" I murmured, blushing a little, how Bella like of me. "Edward." Bella said, putting her hand underneath my chin, brushing my bronze colored bangs out of my face, making me look into her dark brown eyes.

"Tell me." she whispered, the two words that would make me spill out my secrets to her. I sighed, looking down at my hands that were now in my lap, she brought her hand back and put it on my hands. "Please." she said.

"Promise me one thing first." I mumbled after a while, still looking at her hand on my own, I wanted to kiss it so much right now.

"Yes?" her soft musical voice rung in my ears.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends…" I said, grabbing her hand into one of my own, and giving it a squeeze.

"I-I promise." she said returning it, I didn't dare look up, I could just picture her brows knitted in confusion, her lip in her mouth biting on it nervously waiting for my reply as her angelic brown eyes searched my face.

Here it goes. "Bella…" I started. "I-I guess I've always known that this would happen one day…I just- I didn't know it would be so strong…I think…I think…I'm-." I stopped, my breathing was caught in my throat.

"You think you're what?" she said making my eyes look up into her own. I took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I'm in love with you Isabella Swan." I breathed, I watched her face go into shock for a minute, I frowned.

"Bella I-" I started regretting saying those words to her, until she jumped at me, making me fall backwards onto the couch in surprise. She landed on my chest, I obliviously wrapped my arm around her waist, so she wouldn't fall. Our faces were so close, our lips were almost touching….

"Bella I didn't mean t-" I started again, I could feel her hot breathe on my face, I fought the urge to kiss her full pink lips.

"Kiss me Edward." she breathed, my eyes went wide as she said the two words that I had wanted her to say ever since I had realized I was in love with this very girl.

She leaned towards me, closing her eyes. I did the same then crashed my lips onto her own, they were warm just as I'd imagined them to be…

"I love you Edward." She mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too, my Isabella."

**THE END!!**

**--**

**A/N**

**So um…yeah, my attempt at a one shot, not the best but whatever! I hope you liked it atleast. Review please! I always love what you guys have to say about my stories!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**


End file.
